Ellos&Ellas: Por el Honor, el Sexo y el ¿Amor?
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Ellos&Ellas. Cosas y casos de la juventud. Si tu crees que eres la única persona con problemas, estas equivocadoa...Sexo, juergas y muchos enrredos aquí. La vida no sera fácil para nadie..H&G, R&H..
1. Introducción

**Summary:** Ellos&Ellas. Cosas y casos de la juventud. Si tu crees que eres la única persona con problemas, estas equivocado(a)...Sexo, juergas y muchos enrredos aquí. La vida no sera fácil para nadie..H&G, R&H..

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Mi nico fin es escribir y entretenerme. Todos lo derechos reservados le pertencea JKR...

**Ellos&Ellas: Por el Honor, por el Sexo y por...¿el Amor?**

**Introducción...**

**Ellos:**

El problema de todo chico que cumple los veinte años y no ha tenido sexo, se debe básicamente a dos cosas: ó es Gay ó definitivamente la palabra hombre es demasiado grande que no pueden cumplir con sus obligaciones de macho en celo...

Muchos dirán_.."Hey! eso es mentira, para ahí que ni siquiera me conoces, ya quisieras conocerme y que te enseñe la palabra **Hombre**!..." _**STOP!...** la palabra hombre significa: _Animal racional clasificado del punto de vista zoológico como el origen del orden de los primates y clase de los homínidos..._Ven que si sé que significa, ahora si tienes otra teoría de lo que significa, pues déjame ayudarte..Hombre Hum, ya sé: _m. Animal que busca satisfacer sus necesidades ftsicas por medio del acto sexual y actúa por impulso e instinto propio, gracias a su capacidad de razocinio...etc, etc, etc..._

En fin..Si nos ponemos hablar de **Hombres** sería un tema de nunca acabar; sin embargo esto no quita que deje de mencionar algunos puntos sobre **Ellos**...

La mujeres esperamos a nuestro hombre ideal, pero cuando llega el correcto, el fiel, el protector, aquel que es capaz de comprender todos tus sentimientos..resulta ser **Gay...**

Bien, con esto no quiero denigrar a los Gay, insultarlos mucho menos faltarles el respeto, que quede claro que aquí no se va a tratar temas sobre Abajo los Gay! **NO! **Al contrario, los Gay son parte elemental de la vida ya que hasta resultan ser mejores amigas y confidentes que una mujer misma y por último, No tiene nada de malo ser Gay . Pero el tema aquí es **ellos...**

El hombre ideal si no es Gay, entonces quiere decir que (como diría una amiga), _estas tan clavada con el ex novio que te dejo, que al pobre ni caso le haces..._

Pero, bueno, los hombres en muchas ocasiones suelen tener gran culpa en este tema, porque tal vez no son capaz siquiera de ser tan hombres como para saber conquistar a una chica, en fin...

En otro tema, a ellos les gusta presumir entre sí sus aventuras, que si se acostó con tal, con la amiga de tal, con la hermana de tal, que si esta, que si la otra.. y así sucesivamente se manejan una larga lista de "trofeos", que es como normalmente ven a una mujer que cae en sus redes...

Esto es un gran problema puesto que se aprovechan de la inocencia de muchas chicas que lo único que hacen es entregarse al amor y nunca decir nada, por miedo a que su macho la deje..** Gran tontería!** Muchos de ellos son de lo peor y saben que mas?...Creo que aquellos que están con una y con otra es sólo porque no están conformes con lo que son y tienen miedo a descubrir lo que realmente tratan con asco!...Oséa, no están seguros con su sexualidad y quieren probarse a ellos mismos que son los mas machos de los machos; sin embargo, existe otra teoría y esa es el que el primer amor de un chico les rompió el corazón y por eso mismo ellos tratan de pagar con la misma moneda a las mujeres que se parecen a la ex...sin importarles si son buenas o no. Al final, muchos chicos descubren que no todas son como ellos creían y deciden sentar cabeza...

Pero¿A costa de que? De muchas lagrimas. Hay hombres que cuando por fin deciden tener una vida tranquila y tener una familia se buscan a una mujer que se enamore de él y que sea capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos, una mujer que se deje dominar y le hagan creer al macho que son el sustento y el ser mas importante de la familia. A eso se le puede llamar **machismo...**

**El machismo,** otra definición bastante larga, pero, para no hacernos más embrollos, diría que el machismo se presenta en aquellos hombres que suelen decir que, sólo ellos tienen derecho a divertirse con los amigos, a salir con las amiguitas y que la fidelidad no sólo se basa en respetar e idolatrar a su hembra, que fidelidad no es ir por ahí pregonando que quiere a su mujer y que un beso con otra vieja no es ponerle los cuernos, en otras palabras, ser infiel a la mujer es acostarse con otra mujer y sentir sentimientos hacia ella...y mientras no los sienta, hay que seguir haciéndolo...Estupidez!

A todos aquellos que piensen de esa manera deberían de darles cadena perpetua de NO SEXO, la pena máxima llevada a la castración..También hay que destacar que los hombres machistas, son aquellos que se creen con derecho sobre la mujer, porque creen que son superiores y por lo tanto ellas deben de hacer lo que ellos digan o pidan. En conclusión, muchos de Ellos te usan y te desechan como les venga en gana...

¿Sigo, mejor ya no, aunque sólo para aclarar un último punto y ustedes los hombres no se sientan tan importantes cuando sus mujeres se arreglan, no crean que lo hacen para complacerlos a ustedes, No, al contrario, las mujeres, nosotras las mujeres nos esmeramos en nuestro aspecto porque competimos entre nosotras mismas por ver quien se ve mejor con el último grito de la moda, osea, ustedes nada tienen que ver con los bonitos cambios que se producen en nosotras, al menos que sea alguna chica desesperada que haga de todo para llamar la atención de algún macho, y claro esta que si este le hace caso es porque solo quiere diversión...

* * *

**Ellas:**

El sueño de toda chica desde que tiene uso de razón, es el encontrar a su príncipe azul y casarse con él, que este la lleve a vivir a su palacio de cristal y formar una gran familia y vivir felices para siempre...JA!...gran mentira. Aquellos cuentos ni teniendo cinco años te lo crees...

Pero, la mujer moderna, Lo que busca es tener un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno para pagarse un departamento, darse lujos y viajar, después piensan en los hombres... tal vez el deseo de cualquier chica de ahora es casarse a las 30 años con el chico perfecto para no quedarse solterona, pues ya es lo suficientemente mayor para haber vivido bien la vida, y no tan tarde para poder tener familia.

Es cierto, buscas a tu príncipe azul pero no como el de los cuentos. Lo que realmente busca una chica en la actualidad es un hombre hecho y derecho, que tenga todo en su lugar, que sea trabajador , responsable, **fiel,** honesto, que tenga la bolsita de cuero llena de galeones, en fin muchas cosas pero la pregunta es ¿existe realmente el hombre perfecto, No, como tampoco existe la mujer perfecta por mas hermosa que sea, lo dice el dicho: _la suerte de la fea la bonita la desea!.._Sin embargo, el punto importante aquí es el encontrar un chico que no sufra de **mamitis aguda, **porque si es así, mejor estar sola que mal acompañada...

Las chicas cuando cumplimos los quince, entramos en una etapa en el cual nuestras hormonas comienzan a funcionar, a producir (tanto en el físico como en el carácter), grandes cambios que pueden ser muy atrayentes para el sexo opuesto.

La prueba a aquello se basa principalmente en la cantidad de pretendientes ó enamorados que conforman tu lista y, si no hay ni uno solo, es porque necesariamente son unos ciegos como para no fijarse en ti ó porque tienes uno, dos ó tres, hasta seis hermanos, incluyendo al padre, al primo y al mejor amigo que te espantan todos solamente con poner cara de mierda y ya!...

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto siempre hay una forma de poder escapar al asecho de la familia y poder probar uno de cada tanto que se te aparezca por ahí, claro, para esto no hay que ser golosas, ya que tanto querer probar puede llevarte a situaciones complicadas del cual después no puedas librarte. Aunque muchas niñas, usan estos métodos para atrapar al hombre que quieren, claro esta, que no muchos caen y por eso, la desesperación o el que dirán, te obliga a cometer actos que después te dejan con un gran remordimiento...

Pero vayamos a lo que importa. Ellas, en su mayoría, buscan indeterminadas maneras de atrapar a su macho ideal. ¿De que forma, Uf! Es una lista bastante larga. Lo mejor es sólo decir lo más importantes y un consejo: _No confíes en la mejor amiga, a veces esta son de las peores y terminan bajándote al novio abusando de tu confianza..._

Las mejores amigas! A quien no le ha pasado!. Se hacen las buenitas contigo. Tu les das tu confianza, les cuentas tus cosas, que si este chico te gusta, que tu novio es tal y le gusta tal, y cosas por el estilo, que al final termina por aprenderse toda tu intimidad y la de tu macho, y esas mimas armas las usa contra ti. Comienza a involucrarse en tu intimidad con tu macho usando la típica frase: _no es que me guste el chisme, pero la verdad que he visto a mi amiga muy rara..tienen algún problema¿me gustaría poder ayudarlos? _Y finalmente se comen tu mandado...Con eso d que necesitaba _consuelo..._

Pero Bien, aclarando, NO TODAS, las amigas son así, cabe aclarar que a veces no nos damos cuenta de las divinidades de personas que tenemos a lado y las cambiamos por aquella que se hacen las buenas pero que en realidad tienen la reputación por el barro...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaya discursito que me mande, pero esto es sólo parte de lo que se va a tocar en este FIC...

El único propósito de este FIC, es poder reflejar las problemáticas que existe en la juventud de hoy. Quien escribe, se siente un personaje más de esta historia, como seguro algún lector también se sentirá identificado...

Pero, Ojo! que no es mi caso, muchos casos, como el de mis amigas y amigos los reflejo aquí..

Tampocopretendo dar consejos de Moralidad, mucho menos quiero hacer un papel de psicóloga, porque no lo soy. Como ya dije quería hacer algo diferente para el deleite del público...

Este FIC, tendrá como protagonistas a los personajes creados por **JKR**, en una situación diferente. La magia existe, pero los personajes, algunos se odiaran y otros extrañamente serán los mejores amigos...

Los capitulo no serán tan largos (puesto que iré a lo concreto y sin rodeos)...

Si alguna de las situaciones que toque es tu caso, puedes mandarme un review y darme alguna recomendación para seguir adelante. Claro está que me puedes mandar tb. un review si este FIC te gusta o no te gusta...

Muchas gracias a todos de antemano por leer este fic y el apoyo brindado para quienes le guste..

Atte.

Angls...

pdta: Debo estar loca para hacer esto...


	2. Chapter 1

**1.- El comienzo... **

No se lo estaban pasando nada mal, pero Harry convenció a sus amigos para abandonar el Freddy Solo's, ya que había lugares mejores que ese. Además la noche recién empezaba, aunque fuese Jueves.

Una lastima para Ron que se la estaba pasando de maravilla con una chica que acababa de conocer y le decía al oído cosas muy agradables. La piba, se llamaba.

Momentos después, Harry, Ron y Neville bebían en la barra del Saratoga. Neville se moría de sueño, ya que a comparación de Harry y Ron, él no estaba rodeado de hermosas y sexy's muchacha que se dejaban meter mano; Neville estaba solo y aburrido.

Pensó en decirles que se marchaba porque estaba cansado y había que madrugar para ir a clase, pero en ese instante se escuchó la carcajada sarcástica de Draco.

-Mierda! Que bueno que los veo..- saludaba a los muchachos con choque de manos. Dos de las chicas que rodeaban a Harry y Ron, dejaron lo que hacían para acercarse al joven rubio y saludarlo con un beso en la boca.

Harry sonrió. Ron ya iba a pedir su sexto Whisky, pero Draco le dijo que no: _Eso mas tarde amigo. Quedan muchos departamentos con luz en la ciudad.._

-Mañana nos vemos!- le dijo Harry a Neville que se iba y los mandaba a la mierda.

Harry y Ron amanecieron en camas desconocidas, a lado de las muchachas que Draco les había llevado a conocer la noche anterior.

Harry fue el primero en abrir un ojo. Se incorporó y salió en busca del otro dormitorio para despertar a su amigo. Felizmente casi no había bebido, se sentía un poco cansado, pero eso era todo. Ron tampoco parecía estar tan mal que digamos, al menos a juzgar con la sonrisa con la que recibió la aparición de Harry.

Pegó un salto y lo primero que hizo fue pedir una ducha de agua fría y un jugo de naranjas..

-Olvida el asunto por el momento. Ya se nos ha echo tarde para ir a clase.

-Y a quien le importa la clase?

-Ya sé. Pero mejor vamonos antes que las muchachas despierten y empiecen a pedirnos que nos quedemos, ó que las llevemos a pasear, cualquier cosa.

-No compromisos!- se recordó a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

Eso ó algo por el estilo les iba a ocurrir si no se apuraban, porque la chica de Ron entre dormida y sonriente, acababa de pegarse una estiradita con gemido y todo, lo suficiente para que el pecoso se lanzara de cabeza al agua tibiecita, ahí no mas. Pero ya tanto era exceso, bastaba con lo de anoche y con lo de esa madrugada. Además había que cuidar el físico.

Los dos se pusieron la ropa de cualquier manera y se despidieron de sus chicas con una palmadita en el popó y la promesa de un pronto retorno.

Por otra parte, si que llegaron bastante tarde a la primera hora de "Historia en tiempo de Guerra". Afortunadamente el profesor no se había dado cuenta, pero muchos alumnos si que los vieron entrar.

Encontraron a Malfoy fresco como una lechuga; siempre se preguntaba que hacía para verse tan bien, con tantas desveladas que se pegaba. Mejor era no saber, ya que nunca se sabía con él.

Oooooooooo

-Ustedes si que se pasan!

-Envidia, Neville?- Contestó Ron bebiendo de un tiró su jugo de naranja..

-¿Yo, Por favor.

-Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo!- dijo Harry distraídamente mirando hacia un grupo de chicas, donde había una en especial que le llamaba la atención.

Neville iba a replicar, pero en eso se apareció Draco..- ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?..

Como si fueran niños de Kinder al unísono y la sonrisa más estúpida que tenían le contestaron que bien!. Draco dio tres jajaja, festejando.

-Y a ti ¿qué tal?

-Si les digo...¿no se burlan?- los tres chicos negaron- Las gemelas Patil son unas caníbales; casito me arrancan la piel- Harry, Ron y Nevilles se destornillaban de risa..- Pero todo se puso mejor cuando Padma se volvió vampiresa y comenzó a marcarme todito- abrió un poquito su camisa y mostró los moretones que esta le había dejado.

-Jajaja..eso te pasa por querer presumir con las dos- le decía harry divertido.

-Bah, pero tampoco estuvo mal!. Ya te digo que mientras Padma se hacía esto la otra. Parvati comenzó a..

-Ya, ya..después cuentas. Ahorita ya me tengo que ir...- dijo Ron señalando hacia una mesa donde una joven bastante atrayente se disponía a estudiar..- Tengo que ir a que me de clase.

-Pero, Oye!. Ya te estas demorando mucho con el asunto. A ver cuando te la tiras de una vez!

-Granger es bastante difícil, pero ya verán como cae- Los chicos le lanzaron miradas cómplices, menos Neville..

-Ya, porque si no lo haces, lo hago yo.

-Ni que se fijara en ti. Lo dudo!.

-Ja! Quien habla!

Ron le mostró el dedo del medio a Draco, que se lo devolvió doblemente. Ron ya se iba, pero antes le recordó un favorcito a Harry, que puso cara de fastidio..

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- le preguntó Draco.

-Me ha puesto de niñera de su hermana. Quiere que vaya a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Draco se burló de él. Harry lo miró con hostilidad- Bah¿Para que discutir, Que vaya Neville.

El pobre Lombogton se atragantó con su limonada- ¿Yo?- Pero se negó y se excusó de que tenía que estudiar, para un examen del que no estaban enterados.

-Ni modo. Acompáñame tu!- Y Draco sólo por querer ligarse a alguna extranjera en el aeropuerto aceptó acompañar a Harry.

Pero, Harry por mas que renegara ir a recoger a Ginny, se moría de ganas de volverla a ver, aunque no estaba seguro que ella quisiera lo mismo.

oooooooo

-Weasley, por favor, puedes prestar atención a lo que te digo?- le decía la joven bastante incomoda por lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo, tan siquiera con un roce de manos.

-Te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa esta mañana.

-Son casi las cuatro de la tarde- Cansada e impaciente, comenzó ha arreglar sus libros. No estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con un tonto.

-Espera que haces?- el pelirrojo la cogía por la muñeca, pero ella retiraba su mano.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

-Epa! No¿Por qué!.

-Ay! Por favor!- bramó. El chico entendió

-Oye, sólo intento ser amable.

-No soy estúpida, Weasley- y lo miró significativamente- De una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo si quieres algo conmigo.

-¿Por que siempre tan a la defensiva?

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?

-Ok. Ya entendí- hizo una pausa y la miró. Tenía que cambiar de táctica- ¿Me perdonas?- La miró con ojitos de perrito perdido en el periférico..

Ya Granger le iba a responder, pero en ese instante se apareció alguien que no se llevaba nada bien con Ron.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó poniéndose junto a Hermione.

-Sí, Sammer.. todo bien.

-Me pareció, que Weasley te estaba molestando.

-Piérdete Khan!

-Por que mejor no te pierdes tu y dejas de molestar a mi amiga?

Ron se levantó del asiento y encaró al amiguito de Hermione.- ¿O si no qué?

-No te tengo miedo!- dijo con voz ronca pero fuerte.

-Vaya! te salió el hombre que llevas escondido.

-Basta! Déjalo en paz!- dijo Hermione colocándose entre ambos chicos- El no te ha hecho nada. No lo molestes!

-Pero si el empezó!- replicó Ron enojado porque una vez mas el amiguito de Hermione interfería en sus planes..

-No lo molestes.- repitió cansada la castaña

El ambiente se lleno de tensión, era mejor una retirada. Ron no debía provocar a Hermione si quería ganársela.

-Bueno. Como digas. Pero luego nos vemos.- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla con toda la mala intención de rozarle los labios, pero ella se echo para atrás. Ron sonrió. Retrocedió unos cuantos paso y luego mirando de pies a cabeza a Sammer, con una sonrisa burlesca se retiro caminando de una manera chulesca.

-Ese idiota!- protestó Sammer- Por favor amiga. No vayas a caer en sus redes..

-Tranquilo Sammer. Que Weasley no me interesa.- dijo; sin embargo, lo seguía con la mirada cada paso que él daba, y Sammer sabía que su amiga, tarde o temprano caería en tentación.

Oooooo

-No te burles!

-Ajá. No entiendo. Como siendo tu el amo y señor de las aventuras, permites que te dejen todo marcado!

-Mi titulo no tiene nada que ver. Pero, te digo que si permití esto!- dijo señalándose uno de los tantos moretones- fue porque la estaba pasando tan bien, que ni tiempo para reaccionar.

Harry estacionó su _Porch_, en un sitio libre, justo donde un grupo de guapas turistas esperaban su transporte. Ellas, para nada dejaron de mirarlos y comenzaron a hacerse las interesadas para llamar la atención de los solitarios muchachos.

-Hay que levantarlas. La llevamos a mi casa y armamos la orgía del año!- le decía Draco a Harry. Este último comenzó a reírse..

-Tu si que te pasas. Aprovechas que tu madre esta de viaje para hacer de las tuyas en tu casa!- Harry se echó a andar. Draco le hacía adioses a las nenas mientras seguía a su amigo.

-Crees que ya haya llegado Weasley?

-Espero que sí.

Se quedaron bastante tiempo esperando en el hall. Viendo si alguna pelirroja se aparecía por ahí, pero la verdad es que habían demasiado pelirrojas, como para saber quien era Ginny Weasley..

-Oye, te acuerdas de ella¿verdad?

-Eh..la verdad, no¿Tu?

-Ni me mires..

-Genial¿Cómo se supone que la vamos a reconocer?- reclamó Harry. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron un rato esperado que hacer y entonces a Draco se le vino una idea a la mente..

-Pongamos en práctica el plan "A"

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

Con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, Draco señalo con la cabeza al grupo de turistas que seguían en la espera...

-Estas loco!

-Si Weasley pregunta por su hermana, le decimos que nunca apareció, ya veraz como se alegra cuando le llevemos a esas preciosuras a su cama..

-Vaya imaginación que tienes Malfoy..

Los chicos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver hacia la persona que les hablaba. No era alta, pero si bastante atractiva..

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto extrañado el rubio. Por otra parte Harry no dejaba de observarla, se le hacía muy familiar la pequeña joven que sonreía por la cara de conquistador que ponía Draco. Trago en seco y sintió una presión horrible en el estomago.

-Desgraciadamente, sí.

Draco la miraba tratando de reconocerla. No se acordaba de ninguna pelirroja en su cama, era extraño; pero Harry bien que si comenzó a atar conjeturas, el cabello rojo decía mucho..

-¿Ginny?- pregunto dudoso.

-Vaya! Hasta que por fin alguien me reconoce!

Los dos chicos se quedaron sin habla y con la boca bastante abierta..

-Este..

-Nosotros..

-El..

-Yo..

-NO pensábamos dejarte..

-Claro que no..

Pero la pelirroja los miraba aparentemente enojada. Sobre todo a Harry. Una chica morena junto a un joven rubio se acercaron al grupo. El joven llevaba en los brazos a una pequeña niña de no mas de dos años.

-Ginny!- le llamó la joven

-Aquí!- le hizo una seña para que se acercaran..

-Estos son?- pregunto la joven señalando a Harry y Draco con indiferencia, pero sobre todo a Draco que a primera vista le adivino que era un casanova rompe corazones .

-Sí. Ellos son!- los cinco no muy convencidos se quedaron viendo analizadoramente, luego de un corto silencio, el amigo de Ginny pregunto

-Oye Ginny. No piensas presentarnos..

Sí- aclaró su garganta- Estos son, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Harry, Draco, les presento a mi prima Isabel Weasley y a un gran amigo, Justin Broke...

Después de las presentaciones, se hablaron con una poco mas de confianza aunque Isabel se seguía mostrando arisca con los chicos, sobre todo con Malfoy .


	3. Chapter 2

**2.-La ley del pescado..**

-...Pero parece que Abraxas significa mucho mas. Podemos pensar que significa que es el nombre de un dios que tiene como función simbólica de unir lo divino con lo demoníaco...

-Uau! Muy interesante. Me pregunto si eso de verdad existe..

-Claro que sí, Weasley..

-Ron! Por favor, llámame Ron y si quieres hasta me puedes llamar Ronie- Hermione lo miró intensamente antes de responderle..

-La clase ya termino y...me tengo que ir..

-No¿Por qué no te quedas un poquito más?

-Tengo que estudiar..

-Tonta excusa. Bien que et quieres quedar..

-Y por qué querría quedarme contigo. Eso sería un suicidio..

-Ajá! Ya vez. Reconoces que te mueres de amor por mi..

-No digas disparates.

-Reconócelo, Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, sí. Huyes de mi porque te gusto.

-Estas loco.

-te gusto.

-Ni que estuviera miope.

-Te gusto.

-Estas delirando.

-Te gusto.

-No te aguanto.

-Te gusto.

-Ya no sigas!

-Te gusto

-Por favor, para ya!

-Te gusto

-No me voy a quedar para seguir oyendo tonterías.

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione hablaba en serio, intento desesperado detenerla. Tiró de su brazo y le hizo tropezar, cayendo ambos en el sofá. El sobre ella..

Hermione no pudo realizar ningún movimiento, estaba apresada entre el sofá y él, él que la miraba intensamente y acercaba su rostro al de ella que entreabría su boca y dejaba escapar su aliento fresco y envolvente..

Hermione tembló cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre su frente, sobre su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos al roce de sus labios con los suyos; cuando Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ron volvió a separar sus labios dispuesto a dar el primer paso para lo definitivo, cuando la puerta se abrió y los recién llegados entraron y observaron la escena sorprendidos.

Hermione empujó a Ron y de inmediato se levantó del sofá y avergonzadísima, pedía disculpas por la situación "Todo era un mal entendido. Sí!" . Por otro lado, Ron miraba a los recién llegados con cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que esto haces cuando el gato deja la ratonera- le espetó Ginny, mirando con mala cara a Hermione..

No gustándole el comportamiento de la enana pelirroja, Hermione la miró de la misma manera hostil...

-No te metas en lo que no te importa!

-Vaya!. Esa es la manera en la que me recibes..

-Hermione es mi chica y yo la defiendo. Punto!- hizo una pausa y miro a Draco y Harry que le sonreían cómplices. Dueños de una gran verdad- Además..¿qué quieres? Que te de un abrazo y me ponga a llorar de la emoción.¡Por favor!..

Ya Ginny le iba a contestar para herirlo, pero en ese momento, Hermione habló para aclarar las cosas- Basta!. Yo no voy a quedar como una cualquiera delante de ellos.- señaló a los chicos, sobre todo a Ginny- Sólo vine a ayudarle a estudiar - señaló a Ron- pero es tan lento que no le entra ni una lección!

-Hey!

Atrás Draco y Harry comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa, mientras que Ginny e Isabel se aguantaban de reír. Por otra parte, Justin se le quedo viendo insistentemente. La chica le gustaba, lástima que se había prometido no volver a querer para no salir lastimado otra vez!

Con tanta mirada, Ron se dio cuenta y pregunto-¿Quién diablo eres tu?

-Es mi novio, se llama Justin, vivirá aquí y dormirá conmigo..

-¿Qué?

-jajaja! Carcajada general, menos Hermione que recogía sus libro para irse de una vez..

-No le hagas caso. Te está bromeando- le dijo Isabel a su primo. Ron igual miró con cara de pocos amigos a Justin.

-Será mejor que me vaya!

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- le insistió Ron

-Tengo cosas que hacer ya e perdido mucho tiempo contigo..

-Ja! Golpe bajo para su orgullo- le decía Ginny a Harry que asentía- Ya me comienza a caer bien esta chica..- Harry sintió algo cálido en la pancita. La verdad es que no se creía que Ginny le hablara con tanta normalidad después del accidente que tuvieron.

-Lo que pasa es que Ron esta haciendo todo lo posible para ligársela. Tiene bastante tiempo siguiéndola y ella nada que cae..- decía mientras veían como Ron le insistía a Hermione acompañarla a su casa y ella que lo rechazaba..

-Oh! Pero ella parece que también quiere con Ron..

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry. No había llegado a escucharlo que Ginny había dicho por mirar la hora...

-Nada. Yo misma me entiendo..- le sonrió tratando de entenderse a sí misma. Sí. Ya nada sentía por él. Ó eso es lo que creía..

&&&

-Supongo que habrá algo que comer- el fresco de Justin abría el refrigerador e inspeccionaba..

-Si quieres comer. Ve a comprarte comida- le dijo Ron de mala gana.

-Ron!- exclamó Ginny indignada por el comportamiento de su hermano. Este se alzó de hombros.

-Deja amiga. Deja que no importa

-Eres malo- le dijo Ginny a su hermano y abrazando a su amigo.

-Bah!- sólo dijo el pelirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto vago de su mano. Se fue con sus amigos que lo esperaban para que les cuente que tal le fue con Granger..

-Todo estaba bien. Había aceptado que le gustaba y que se moría de amor por mi, pero ustedes llegaron y lo estropearon todo..

-Sí, claro! échanos la culpa a nosotros. Se supone que tu sabías que íbamos a llegar con tu hermana. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a otra parte¿Por qué no la llevaste a mi casa?- le dijo Draco- Ten por seguro que ahí habrían estado mucho mas cómodos.

-Ja¿Y tu crees que habría aceptado¡NO! Si a penas y acepto a venir a mi humilde vivienda.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, mejor era cambiar de tema antes que Ron comenzara a decir cosas que no debía. A lamentarse por ser pobre.

-Por cierto. Pensé que Ginny era la única mujer en tu familia ¿Cómo es que hay otra y es morena?- preguntaba Draco mirando a la joven Isabel con interés.

-Mmm! Lo que pasa es que no es que Isabel es adoptada. No es una verdadera Weasley, pero aún así la queremos como si lo fuera.

-Así que adoptada..- dijo Draco desagradándole la idea.

-Mis tíos estaban desesperados por tener una niña y como no les salía, pues decidieron adoptar. Les gustó Isabel y ya..

-¿Y la niña que h traído con ella?- Ron se encogió de hombros- ¿Será su hermana?

Ron antes de contestar miró a Draco interrogante por todas las preguntas que hacía y luego dijo- ¿Por qué tanto interés por saber cosas de mi prima?

-¿Eh?- se sintió confundido. Y la única respuesta que encontró- Está muy mona, pero aplicándole la Ley del pescado, estaría mejor..

Ron le tiró un cojinazo en la cara- Con la familia no te metas. Ese es nuestro acuerdo, nada de meternos con la familia o ¿te gustaría que me tire a tu hermana?

-EY! No te metas con ella!- Ron puso los ojos en blanco y luego de un rato, Draco recordó que no tenia hermana. Pero si una mamá bastante guapa que mas de una vez había arrancado un comentario indecente de los chicos como por ejemplo: _tu mamá esta fuerte. _ó, _tu madre sería _

-Y¿a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Ron a Harry que estaba muy callado, como si estuviera perdido en el espacio.

-Nada- dijo sin mucho interés. Lo cierto es que estaba mirando a una Ginny mucho mas bonita que antes. A una Ginny que la verdad nada tenía que ver con la de dieciséis. Se diría que estaba mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó encontrarla y lo peor es que ella le hablaba como si nada.

Ron y Draco intercambiaron miradas, de no creerle. Algo le pasaba a Harry.- A ti te pasa algo- le dijo Draco.- Vamos dinos que te ocurre..

-Nada.- volvió a decir el moreno.- Es sólo que.. no he tenido un buen día. Ya saben... tengo algo de resaca por lo de anoche.

-A ya.. entonces te quedaras, supongo!- dijo Ron a su amigo.

-Bueno, no incomodar.- Tota excusa para no querer compartir el mismo techo que Ginny.

-De verdad que si estas extraño.- le dijo Ron- ¿Desde cuando incomodas? Además ya esta es casi tu casa. Si vives aquí mas que en tu propia casa.

-De todos modos.. será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Te vas¿Tan pronto?- esa era Ginny que se acercaba con Isabel y la pequeña niña que ya había despertado y miraba tímida a ellos.

-Este, yo..

-Por lo menos creía que, ya que si no íbamos a una fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro después de un año de vernos, mínimo comeríamos juntos..

-Será para otra ocasión. Pero cero que..

-¿Qué pasa, Harry¿Me tienes miedo?- Esa pregunta nadie se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué Harry le tendría miedo a Ginny?. Nadie lo sabía, aunque tal vez Isabel sí, que miraba a los jóvenes con mucho interés. Por otro lado Draco, también se quedó viéndolos como si los estudiara.

El único que parecía perdido en el espacio era Ron No entendió nada de lo que su hermana quiso decir eso, pero dijo- ¿Por qué Harry te tendría miedo?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a él..-dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Ron volteó a ver a su amigo que parecía respirar con dificultad.

-Este, yo..

-Por cierto.- dijo Isabel.- No les he presentado a Camila, mi hija.

Todos dejaron de mirar a Harry para voltear a ver a Isabel y a su ¿hija?. Si la chica se notaba que era menor que Ginny como para ser madre. ¿Cuántos años tendría Isabel¿17?. Sí. Esa sería su edad.

-¿Eres madre?- preguntó Draco como confundido- ¿Tu?

-Sí. ¡Yo!.- Dijo sin intimidarse o sentirse incomoda ante la situación.-¿ Que tiene de malo?

-¿No estas muy chica para serlo?

-La edad no tiene nada que ver. Estoy feliz con serlo y punto. No tengo porque darte mas explicaciones.

Draco abrió la boca hasta el suelo. Esa respuesta tampoco se la esperaba. Ron se acercó a Isabel, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Harry y este se ponía nervioso.

-Te felicito- le decía Ron a su prima- No muchas aceptan su maternidad y niegan a sus hijos o los abandonan.

-O abortan- dijo Ginny muy pensativa. Harry sintió un estremecimiento y la miró preocupado.

-Eso depende- dijo Justin acercándose a los chicos.- Hay diferente causas por las que se da el aborto..- la desesperación del que dirán, o por el miedo los padres, algún accidente..etc, etc...

Otra vez Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estomago. Volvió a mirar a Ginny y se sintió culpable.

-Bueno, pero ya no hay que hablar de cosas tristes- dijo Isabel- ¿Por qué no salimos todos a dar un paseo a la aldea?

* * *

**_"La ley del pescado", _**para aquello chicos que no lo saben, (bueno, yo tampoco lo sabia) La ley del pescado es una frase muy comun entre ELLOS¿Qué quiero decir, pues que cuando un chico se fija en una chica y esta tiene un cuerpazo (osea, todo bien puesto en su lugar), perocon elrostro desfavorecido, entonces ellos dicen.. empleemos la **ley del pescado,** osea a un pescado cuando te lo vas a comer le quitas la cabeza y te comes el cuerpo... Espero haberme dejado entender..

Holas¿Como han estado? Bien, espero y no con ganas de matarme. Disculpen la demora, pero la verdad es que quería actualizar mas de un capitulo, minimo tres (max. 5), pero el tiempo no me alcanzó y me vi obligada a actualizar sólo con estos dos capitulos.

BIen, tampoco por el tiempo hepodidod contestar a sus reviews, pero igualmente quiero agradecer a _**Ley-Ara, Harryddg, the bestcatdog, Marta, JoHaNa, SeverusTobiasPrince **_(aunque**NO** te mereces mi agradecimiento por lo que me escribiste),_** Aseneth, Nancy Miller y Manzanita Roja.**_

No prometo actualizar tan rápido, pero tratare de hacerlo; sin embargo, pensaba hacerlo hasta que terminaracon mi otro fic **mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE,** que yafalta poquito y ahí recién ponerme a trabajar en este al max. al igual que mi otro nuevo fic **RESET.. **

Bueno los dejo y espero que pasen una feliz "**_HARRYNAVIDAD_**"

ATTE.

_RosAngels_


	4. Chapter 3

**3.-Lo que pasó, pasó**

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te apareces...

Bajita, delgada, esbelta y muy guapa de unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, vestía un lindo vestido corto, de color crema con bolitas blanca y lazo a la altura de su cintura. No llevaba puesta las sandalias, pues los traía en la mano balanceándolo de atrás hacia adelante.

Había estado dando una vuelta por el jardín, cuando de lejos reconoció la silueta de la persona que hace mas de dos semanas no veía, se acercó corriendo y ya! Ahí estaban hablando después de varios días sin verse

-Perdona... no he tenido tiempo. He.. estado muy ocupado.

-¿Estudiando?- sonaba burlona- Aunque... debo reconocer que de Draco y hasta del mismo Ron, tú eres el mas estudioso..

-Pues, sí. Aunque ni tanto porque como bien sabes Neville es quien tira más que nosotros..

-¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que el era el más serio del grupo.

Okay! Harry ya entendió lo que Ginny le quiso decir; se había expresado mal al decir _"tira más que nosotros"_, sonrojándose y no sabiendo como mirar a Ginny.

La verdad le resultaba difícil. Por eso es que no se había aparecido por la madriguera durante varios días, consciente de que tal vez a Ginny le resulte incomodo compartir el mismo techo que él después de lo ocurrido hace un par de años.

-Quise decir.. el más estudioso- trató de llevar a buen rumbo la conversación, pero Ginny se echó a reír y Harry no sabía donde ocultar la cara.

-Ay, Harry! Deja de sonrojarte frente a mi que bien sabemos nada te causa vergüenza cuando estamos solos.

-Eso era antes...- de súbito se puso muy serio y Ginny dejo de balancearse de un lado a otro sobre su sitio a la vez que su rostro cambiaba de expresión tornándose un poco más pálida de lo normal.

-Harry. Deberías olvidarlo. Lo que pasó, pasó y no hay marcha atrás. Lo mejor es olvidar. Se que no es fácil, pero créeme es lo mejor...

-¿Tú...lo has olvidado?- trató de ser lo más sutil posible, pero se dio cuenta que había sido un error preguntar, sobre todo cuando aquel accidente los había marcado a ambos.

-Te acabo de decir que no es fácil, pero créeme que...lo intento.

Se quedaron en silencio y ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Se miraron a los ojos y sin previo aviso se abrazaron, se abrazaron fuertísimo uno contra el otro tratando de congelar aquel momento únicamente de ellos.

-Perdóname. Si tan sólo habría tomado precauciones, nada de lo que vivimos ese día habría ocurrido.

-Fue error de los dos- le decía ella con la misma voz melancólica y triste- Yo también andaba como una loca atrás de ti, presionándote y casi obligándote a lo que no querías hacer porque "era la hermanita de tu mejor amigo"- comenzaba a burlarse y a Harry le hizo gracia.

-Bueno, eso de que no quería. No era verdad..-admitió él con ingenuidad. Ginny abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa y luego añadió.

-Ah! Ósea que te gustaba que te acose¡Pervertido!

Los dos se echaron a reír y en ese momento apareció Ron con su cara de tonto- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

-La cara de culo que tienes- le dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-Oye! No te permito que me hables así!

-Entonces no te metas en conversaciones que no te importan.

-Pero, si yo no he hecho nada!

* * *

La llegada de Arthur y Molly Weasley alegró a todos. Como sabían que llegarían esa tarde de su viaje a Huston, organizaron una pequeña fiesta. Ginny y Harry fueron los encargados de cocinar y Ron, Draco, Justin e Isabel de arreglar la casa para recibir a los dos patriarcas de la familia.

Al rato llegaron los gemelos Fred y George y con ellos se armó una reunión mucho más amena.

Pronto la noche llegó y lo mejor era ir a dormir. Como era costumbre Ron, Draco y Harry compartieron la habitación, no era muy grande, pero al menos era cómoda. En pequeños catres los tres se acomodaron y al rato de estar dormidos cada quien cayó en un profundo sueño. Todos, excepto Harry que no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche.

El estar en la madriguera le traía muchos recuerdos algunos desagradables (como la vez que se vio obligado a besar a la menor de los Weasley por culpa de los gemelos), y otras muy agradables (como las escapadas al ático ó a la casita del árbol, con la misma niña). De sólo recordar sus huidas clandestinas, la piel se le puso de gallina a la vez que recordaba con detalle sus primeras experiencias. Lo malo, es que otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Era el recuerdo mas horrible y con el que en ocasionas tenía pesadillas.

Flash Back 

_Harry no entendía o definitivamente no quería entender, pero el comportamiento de Ginny lo sacaba de quicio. Por su culpa se perdió la gran oportunidad de ligarse a la niña mas bonita que había conocido en toda su vida._

_-Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso- estaba realmente furioso, no tendría contemplaciones con Ginny por lo que hizo- ¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía novia cuando no es verdad?_

_Ginny se soltó de Harry que la tenía fuertemente sujetada de su brazo. Lo miro con odio y luego dijo:- Pero viniste conmigo a la fiesta. Además te recuerdo que tu y yo..._

_-Tu y yo, nada. No somos nada. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien puso las reglas de este juego. Ó¿ya lo olvidaste?_

_-No. No lo he olvidado. Y tienes razón. El hecho de que sólo nos acostemos por puras ganas, no quiere decir que seamos algo más._

_Las palabras de Ginny provocaron que Harry se estremeciera. No entendió el porqué pero se sintió terriblemente mal hasta el punto de querer retractarse, abrazarla y besarla como tantas veces lo hacía y después, fugarse con ella por algún rincón y apoderarse de algún auto desocupado para disfrutarlo hasta la saciedad; sin embargo, en su intento por acercársele, ella retrocedió e hizo un gesto con las manos para que no se le acercara más._

_-Ginny..._

_-Creo que ha llagado el momento de probar nuevas experiencias. De abrirnos hacia otras posibilidades que no comprometan._

_-¿¨Que¿no entiendo?_

_-Somos jóvenes y libres, sin ningún tipo de compromisos... y con muchas ganas de vivir y disfrutar de la vida._

_-A qué te refieres._

_-sabes a lo que me refiero- y sin más explicaciones regresó a la fiesta dejando a Harry un tanto aturdido._

_-¿Todo bien?- al cabo de unos minutos, la muchacha de rasgos orientales con la que Harry pensaba sería su noche, salió de la fiesta a buscarlo. Harry la recibió cogiéndole de la cintura y luego besándola._

_Algo nuevo se despertaba en él. Nuevas sensaciones a las que quería corresponder como un desquiciado. Entonces entendió a lo que Ginny se refería y por alguna razón rechazó a la que estaba dispuesta hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable entre sus brazos. Sin ni una sola explicación regreso a la fiesta y busco a Ginny, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. ¿dónde estaría?_

_-...la vimos ir hacia las habitaciones de arriba con Glen e iba bastante ebria._

_Harry sabía que Glen O'Conell era un picaflor de primera. Chica que se tiraba era una mas para su colección de trofeos. Pero para Harry, el hecho de que Glen quisiera tirar con Ginny era como si lo castraran. Porque simplemente no se imaginaba a Ginny siendo de otro que no fuera él. Por eso de habitación en habitación la fue buscando hasta encontrarla en una de estas, semidesnuda, con Glen encima._

_Con la sangre hirviendo de furia, separo al parásito de ella y lo golpeó como jamás creyó hacerlo en su vida. Mientras tanto, Ginny totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía, comenzó a decía incoherencias, que ?. Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta que Ginny no estaba ebria sino drogada, lo que hizo enfurecerse más y golpear a Glen hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

_-Vamos, Ginny- decía poniéndole la falda- Ayúdame a vestirte. Tenemos que salir de aquí.._

_Ginny reía como si Harry habría dicho algo gracioso y luego, mirándolo bien dijo- Oh! Pero si eres tú!- exclamó como fascinada. Harry le ponía lo zapatos y de vez en cuando la miraba a los ojos incrédulo, otras veces se reía de las caras que Ginny hacía tratando de reconocer su propio sujetador._

_Salieron de la habitación. Bajaban las escaleras con cuidado, ya que ginny se balanceaba de un lado a otro; sin embargo, cuando estuvieron entre la muchedumbre, Ginny se detuvo.._

_-¿Qué pasa¿te sientes mal?_

_-Vas a dar un concierto._

_-¿QUE¿De que rayos me hablas?_

_-Que vas a dar un concierto_

_-Pues quién te crees que soy! Acaso, Jhon Lennon!_

_-Sí- grito entusiasmada dando brinquitos y zas! Que pierde el equilibrio y cae _

_al piso siendo observada por todos los que estaban cerca._

_Harry resopló y juro por lo bajo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Luego bajo la atenta mirada de muchos la sacó de la casa._

_Después de asegurarse que llevara el casco bien puesto y que estuviera bien agarrada de él, emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a casa sin imaginarse que en el trayecto por un descuido de Harry sufrirían un aparatoso accidente llevando ella la peor parte._

Flash back end 

-No podías dormir?

-No. Y por lo que veo tu tampoco.

Definitivamente, sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir, Harry salió de su habitación con mucho sigilo, pero al llegar a la sala no se imagino encontrar a la causa de su insomnio sentada en un sofá cerca a la ventana.

Ginny le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento frente a ella. Una vez que Harry se sentó, tras un largo suspiro Ginny dijo: -Hoy en la tarde me preguntaste si había superado lo de esa vez, y yo te respondí que lo intentaba; sin embargo, me gustaría ser sincera contigo...-guardó silencio por unos instantes, mientras su ojos adquirían un brillo especial- No puedo olvidarlo por más que quiera... y no creo que pueda superarlo nunca..

No lloraba, eso es verdad. Pero tampoco era bueno hacerse la fuerte, cuando lo mas indicado era desahogarse debidamente.

Harry se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a ella, cogió suavemente su barbilla y luego mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo: -Podrás. Podremos superarlo. Piensa que lo ocurrido por algo pasó y que... seguramente hay cosas mucho mejores que nos esperan para el futuro.

Ella le sonrió y luego sin medirse lo abrazó. Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sus palabras de una u otra forma le dieron un poco de ánimo.

-Tienes razón. Creo que si... no habríamos tenido ese accidente, cuando notaran que me ponía como una pelota de playa, nos habrían casando y eso habría sido un suicidio..!

-¡Oye!

Ambos se echaron a reír y luego entre risa y risa Harry presumía que todas quieren con él y quien sabe, tal vez alguna lo atrape, pero eso no sería hasta que cumpla los treinta, cuando ya haya gozado bien la vida.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Nada de compromisos hasta los treinta. Ahí recién me voy a buscar al hombre perfecto y cuando lo encuentre. Zaz! Que me lo cojo!

-Ah!. Bueno, en ese caso... si no encontramos a nuestra pareja ideal, podríamos juntarnos ¿no?

La propuesta lo había pensado en voz alta. Miró de soslayo pensando que seguramente Ginny se molestaría; sin embargo, ella se echo a reír y luego cuando logro calmarse le dijo a Harry.

-No me parece mala idea. Digo... conociéndonos de hace mucho, sabemos cuales son nuestros defectos y virtudes- al decir "defectos y virtudes", Ginny claramente lo dijo con doble sentido y Harry sonrió revoloteándose el cabello, de esa forma que aún le gustaba a Ginny- No tendríamos inconveniente¿verdad?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- todavía no se podía creer lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo.

-Sí. ¿Qué dices¿aceptas?

Harry se lo pensó mucho antes de tomar una decisión, la verdad que no le costaba nada decir "desde luego", pero al igual que la última vez, no quería terminar aceptando las condiciones de Ginny, que seguramente tendrían un mal final, como el anterior que comenzó como un juego, un pasatiempo para no aburrirse en los momentos de ocio y sin planearlo tuvieron consecuencias.

-Ey¿Aceptas o no?- le sacaba Ginny de sus pensamientos.

Este la miró un poco confundido y luego al regresar a la normalidad dijo- No lo sé. Veras- dijo al ver la cara de confusión que la chica ponía- No me gustaría tener que pasar por una equivocación. Ya sabes...

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres, pero.. si hacemos como si no pasó nada...

-Ginny. Sólo no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada.- dijo acariciando su mejilla. Estaba tan cerca de ella, como hace mucho no lo estaba y por un momento se vio tentado a besarla y recorrer esos espacios que seguramente seguirían igual de deliciosos que antes.

-No te preocupes. No lo haré- Ginny tembló ligeramente al contacto de la mano de Harry con su piel y le hizo recordar muchas cosas, pero tratando de no pensar en nada prefirió deshacerse de aquel roce y tratar de llevar hacia otros rumbos el tema de conversación...

-Me enteré que...te gusta una muchacha de la escuela. Serena creo que se llama.

Harry la miro sin entender, de dónde diablos había sacado esa información.- Eh..¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie. Lo escuché de casualidad cuando mi hermano y Draco lo hablaban.

-Voy a matar a ese par. No pueden estar hablando de cosas personales de uno así por así, y que cualquiera lo oiga..

-Oye1 yo no soy cualquiera. Soy tu mejor amiga¿lo olvidaste? O ya te conseguiste a otra...

-Oh, no! Yo...no quise decir eso. Y desde luego, tu sigues siendo mi mejor amiga!

-Ah ya, mas te vale.

* * *

-¡Por fin, Libres¡Somos libres!- decía Ron casi gritando en medio del jardín de la escuela, dónde todos los alumnos respiraban relajados el delicioso aire de libertad después de dos duras semanas de desveladas y arduo trabajo de finales que presentar.

-Habrá que ir a festejar.

-Obvio que sí Draco.- dijo Ron la clase de fiesta que tendría- ¿Quién va a organizar la fiesta u...orgía?

-No se ha dicho nada aún si será o no una orgía, pero que es una fiesta para reventar hasta morir, lo es. Y creo que lo organiza... el Jaguar.

-UOAU! Ese guay organiza los reventones mas chidos de la ciudad.

Ron y Draco comenzaron a hacer sus planes y lanzaban comentarios al aire que insinuaban cosas de doble sentido como por ejemplo , "_jajajaja_" se reían con ganas y cuando le preguntaron a Harry que opinaba, este no les hizo caso ya que este, tenía la mente puesta en otro lado y miraba hacia un grupo de chicas en el cual estaba Serena.

Tan rubia, tan alta y bella de rostro y figura. De verdad que deseaba ir hasta ella y decirle todo lo que tenía para decir. Suspiró. Y las risas que resonaron en sus oídos le hicieron retornar a la realidad. Sus mejillas ardían en un rojo carmesí que bien se podría comparar con el cabello de su mejor amigo.

-Hijos de puta!- dijo enojado mientras sus amigos se retorcían de la risa. Neville que estaba a un lado de él sonriendo ligeramente, dijo:

-No les hagas caso. Mándalos a la mierda y ve con esa hembra de una maldita vez y tiratela.

De inmediato Ron y Draco dejaron de reír y al igual que Harry se le quedaron viendo al escuchar el vocabulario tan floreado de San Neville.

-OIE! Desde cuándo hablas como Draco.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y le manoteó en la cabeza a Ron. Neville sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza y luego dijo:

-No necesito imitar a nadie para ser como soy.- sus amigos abrieron la boca estúpidamente. La verdad que no se imaginaban a Neville actuando como Draco aunque tenía bien en claro que en muchas ocasiones Neville siempre dijo que deseaba tener el espíritu del rubio, ya que lo admiraba desde siempre, desde que eran unos chibolos. (1) – Y en cuanto a ti basura- dijo mirando a Harry- Has lo que te digo.

Y luego se levanto y se fue- definitivamente ó nos lo cambiaron ó no sé...

-Esta raro.- asentía con la cabeza Ron mientras hablaba- Se habrá metido algún éxtasis.

-Jajaja.. ¿Neville en drogas? No lo creo.

-Porqué no, si siempre a querido ser como tú- más directo no podía ser. Draco frunció el entrecejo y se levanto del asiento cogiendo sus libros.

-Hace mucho que lo deje y bien lo sabes.- él también se fue.

-No. Si no digo lo contrario- dijo el pelirrojo en forma de disculpas, pero su amigo ya no estaba ahí para escucharlo- se habrá enojado.

-Tu comentario fue un poco hiriente compañero- le dijo Harry también cogiendo sus libros.

Ron se encogió de hombros y le dio el último sorbo a su refresco- En fin iré a buscar a Granger para invitarle a la fiesta.

-Aja! Y yo iré a seguir el consejo de Neville. Hablaré con Serena de una puta vez.

* * *

(1) **Chibolo, **aquí en Perú, "chibolo" es un argot muy usado en la sociedad (sea cual sea), con la que comúnmente llamamos a un niño o niña, en este caso Chibola.

Las Drogas. Un tema bastante difícil de tratar. Sólo les puedo decir que tengan mucho cuidado con ellas porque se presentan como un amigo y después se convierten en tu peor enemigo.

**N/A: **Demoré demasiado en actualizar. Lo sé, pero créanme que no fue apropósito. Tengo mis razones y creo que ya lo saben, y el que no pues valga la pena repetir que estudio y trabajo a la vez si a eso se le agrega que tengo un montón de fic que escribir. En fin. Este fic irá lento pero seguro. Me habría gustado subir más capítulos, pero...sorry.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que me sigan dejando más, también espero que este capitulo les haya gustado aunque no diga mucho.

El próximo capitulo se llamara: "Un día sin sexo"

Bye


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A**: Sólo para pedir disculpas por el retrazo. Habría querido subir el capitulo ni bien lo tuve terminado, pero por problemas laborales y de tiempo, me fue difícil. Otra cosa que quiero decir es que el capitulo anterior no estaba completo y, bueno, como ya lo corregí, ya pueden darse una vuelta por ahí antes de leer este capitulo.

Bueno Bss y espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo, que la verdad que esta bien gracioso.

**Saludos para todos mis amigos de la comunidad Gay! Y si hay alguno que lea este fic, por favor no se vayan a ofender con lo que escrito aquí, pero quiero que sepan que mi única intención es reflejar la problemática con respecto a la homosexualidad y no es mi intención ofender a nadie, ya que yo tengo amigos Gay y créanme que los quiero un montón. Y con respecto a lo que ya dije, entenderán a lo qué me refería.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

4.- El Jaguar

Era una noche perfecta. Trago, música, mujeres y mas tragos y muchas mujeres, sobre todo eso: muchas faldas. "_Demasiadas como para escoger_"- pensó Harry

-Vamos Guay¡Anímate!- le decía Draco mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y le alanzaba una botella de cerveza.

Harry gruño enojado y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza- Nunca debí hacerle caso a Neville- volvía a darle otro sorbo a su botella mientras recordaba que esa tarde fue en busca de Serena y sin rodeos le dijo lo que sentía, que le gustaba mucho y que quería andar con ella; sin embargo, lo que nunca se imagino Harry es que Serena, aunque lo consideraba un chico lindo y realmente atractivo como para andar, terminaría por rechazarlo, no porque no le gustara, todo lo contraría Harry le gustaba pero ella ya andaba con otro desde la tarde anterior a esa.

-_Al menos, puedo saber de quien se trata.._- trato de no darle importancia al asunto.

-_Se llama Blas..._

"_Blas, Blas, Blas.." _ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza y por más que trataba de recordar a alguna mierda que se llame así, nada. Ese nombre no le decía nada.

-Sabes qué Harry, Serena no es la única hembra en este mundo.

-Ron tiene razón, amigo- decía Draco después de beber su cerveza- Serena no es la única hembra en el mundo. Hay muchas y hasta mejores que ella.

Harry rodó sus hermosos ojos en señal de fastidio. Para él no había mejor muchacha que Serena ¡Si ella tenía todo lo que él deseaba!; sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias y como se sentía, decidió que esa noche se olvidaría de Serena (por el momento), se la pasaría de cañón y se tiraría a la primera facilona que se le ponga en frente.

En el transcurso de la noche la temperatura en el ambiente y la gente iba incrementando en una euforia incontrolable. La fiesta de fin de curso aparentemente sana y tranquila, iba tomando un rumbo diferente. La gente estaba bastante caliente ya sea por el ambiente, el calor o por una que otra cosilla que se iban metiendo por el camino.

_Tal se parece a la fiesta en el que me metí mi primer tronchito..._- se dijo Draco mirando las mismas caras de hace algunos años atrás cuando le ofrecieron la maldita marihuana y él acepto.

Pasaba por una mala situación. Su padre había muerto y su madre a los tres meses de enviudar tenía una nueva relación, con el que fue socio y mejor amigo de su padre.

_El golpe fue tremendo para Draco, ya que adoraba a su padre y al enterarse que su madre era amante del que era casi como un hermano de su padre, su mundo sintió desvanecerse. Jamás se creyó eso de su madre, a lo mucho se hubiese esperado por lo menos un año para volver as salir con alguien más¿verdad? Pero no lo hizo y lo peor de todo era que su madre y aquel supuestamente mejor amigo de su padre, eran amantes desde ya muchísimos años atrás, incluso desde que antes Narcisa se casara con Lucios y además...,** que no fuera un verdadero Malfoy..**._

En una fiesta como aquella fue que empezó todo. Se fumo su primer tronchito para empezar, luego vinieron las tachas y un sin fin de cosas.

No tenía a nadie estaba solo, se sentía solo. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, nadie. Tampoco quería que nadie se enterara de aquella humillación; sin embargo, era tanta su desesperación, su deseo por olvidar que sin pensarlo tanto se metió sin consideración y medir las consecuencias varias pastillas de éxtasis que lo mandaron al hospital. Estuvo a punto de la muerte y aún así ni siquiera su madre fue a verlo. Parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto él. El dinero que se despilfarraba con su amante era mucho mas importante que él, no obstante, no le importo y fueron sus mejores amigos los que estuvieron ahí, con él, apoyándole...

Draco lo supero todo gracias a sus amigos y al apoyo de su tío, Sirius que desde Manhatan se regreso a Londres sólo para ayudarlo.

-Eh, Draco¡Que sorpresa!- decía Juanjo, un colombiano que estaba bastante pasado con la droga.

Draco no pudo evitar acercársele y saludarlo- ¿Qué hubo?

-¿Gustas?- dijo ofreciéndole lo que Draco conocía como tacha.

-No, Gracias- dijo alejando la pequeña píldora de su vista- Ya lo he dejado.

-Ah, como tu digas.

-¿Cómo has estado? -Quiso saber Draco. Le preocupaba mucho la salud de Juanjo y sabía por boca de muchos que el chico había tenido muchas crisis a causa de la droga.

-Pues... feliz- se metía una tacha acompañado de alcohol. Draco sabía lo que el chico estaba a punto de experimentar, así que prefirió no mirar y hacer como si lo que acabara de ocurrir frente a sus ojos no hubiese ocurrido.

Juanjo de inmediato se puso muy alegre e insistió en que Draco le acompañara con una tachita, pero el rubio seguía negándose.- Deberías dejarlo. Esta porquería te va a matar!

-Ey! No te permito que hablas así. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que esto no es una porquería o qué, ya te olvidaste cuando te las metías.

-Tenía mis razones.

-Pues yo también las tengo así que..., si quieres ahorrarte problemas conmigo, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Juanjo...- quiso tomarlo del brazo cuando este le dio la espalda, pero lo que consiguió fue que Juanjo se enojara muchísimo y sacara su navaja del bolsillo y amenazó a Draco con eso. La punta del arma blanca tocaba su garganta, cualquier movimiento podría ser fatal para Draco.

-No lo harías- desafió Draco..

-No me retes- dijo Juanjo a la vez que presionaba un poco más la punta del arma en la garganta de Draco y este sintió una leve punzada. Draco comenzó a sangrar y en ese momento fue que Harry que lo había visto todo desde l otro lado del salón, decidió acercarse para tratar de persuadir a Juanjo y se dejara de estupideces, pero como este estaba pasadazo, poco le valía lo que Harry le decía; sin embargo, cuando el Jaguar se hizo cargo de la situación, al Juanjo no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso.

Muchos de los presentes en esa fiesta, aguantaron la respiración expectantes a lo que pudiese ocurrir y aunque esperaban que corriera sangre, con la presencia del Jaguar fue suficiente para saber que la situación no iría a más.

El Jaguar inspiraba respeto, demasiado respeto!- pensaba Harry; sin embargo, la reacción del Juanjo ante él fue de miedo, tanto que se encogió y se hizo pequeño e inofensivo. Luego de un intercambios de mirada, Juanjo se fue alejando casi arrastrando los pies, musitando quien sabe que cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco?- preguntó el Jaguar acercándose al rubio y examinando el corte a la altura de la yugular.

-Sí, no ha sido nada. Gracias – dijo él hablando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El Jaguar sonrió con una mueca y luego se alejó diciendo: -El espectáculo ya terminó. Que continúe la juerga.

Era sorprendente ver como todo el mudo admiraba al jaguar. Una sola palabra suya y zas! Ya todo estaba solucionado.

-Vamos a que te limpies esa cosa- le decía Harry a Draco.

Durante el trayecto hacia el baño, divisaron en una esquina a Ron, que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para que Granger asistiera a esa fiesta, que a simple vista se hacía la de no querer nada con él pero bien que se estaba dejando meter mano.

-100 euros que de esta noche la Granger no pasa- le dijo a Draco.

-100 más a que no pasa.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces- Hecho!

Estrecharon sus manos. Miraron a Ron y este a la vez intercambió miradas cómplices con ellos.

Después de tantos meses de lucha por fin Ron lograría lo que tanto deseaba?

Hermione estaba pasada de copas y se reía como una tonta de todo y por todo como si le estuviesen contado un estupendo chiste. Para Ron no fue difícil llevarla con engaños hasta una de las habitaciones diciéndole que había una preciosa biblioteca que seguramente le gustaría explorar (tonta excusa, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor), así que ella acepto; sin embargo, una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No había la famosa biblioteca llena de impresionantes libros de las culturas egipcias y sus misterios, ni nada que se le parezca, al contrario, esa habitación estaba completamente vacía, sólo con una plataforma en medio, cubierta en sábanas blancas, llenas de cogines a los alrededores y candelabros de pie con velas encendidas. Hermione se dio vuelta tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, pero Ron sólo se encogía de hombros a la ves que pasaba una mano sobre su cabellera hermosamente despeinada .

-Déjame salir- dijo la joven cuando intento en vano escapar por la única entrada y Ron se lo impidiera.- Por favor!- era casi una suplica y estaba temblando no sólo de miedo, sino además de nervios porque Ron estaba tan pegada a ella que el calor de su cuerpo la comenzaba a consumir en un vapor exquisito de locura y media que hacía perder la razón, que era lo único que aún no perdía, porque su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo a él.

Ron ya le había negado a la posibilidad de dejarla huir. Estaba disfrutando tanto de las circunstancias. La tenía atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Sus manos las entrelazó con las suyas y las elevó hasta colocarla sobre la cabeza de ella..

-No hagas esto, por favor!- decía ella con voz queda.

-¿Por qué no? Si tu también deseas esto, tanto como yo.- Hermione intentó replicar, pero Ron rápidamente agregó- lo puedo ver en tus ojos..

Y sin mas demora, capturo la boca de Hermione con la suya.

La besó con una parsimonia casi desesperada ya que chica se estaba resistiendo; sin embargo, de un momento a otro dejó de luchar, dejándose arrastrar por el bichito de la seducción, al punto de corresponder de la misma manera frenética que tenía el pelirrojo al besarla. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza salvaje que lastimaba pero a la vez producía un goce placentero.

Al separarse, Ron la miraba con una sonrisa y ella se mostro aun mas asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. No tenía escapatoria. Estaba apunto de sucumbir en los encantos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, de súbito se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Espera- lo detuvo cuando el le empezaba a desabotonar la blusa.- No así no..

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero... antes quisiera cumplir una de mis fantasías.

-¿Fantasías?- pregunto contrariado.

-Sí, verás yo... tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo (lo cual era verdad), y... siempre me e imaginado un momento muy especial contigo.

-¿cómo cual pregunto el pelirrojo?

Sonrojadísima, Hermione le dijo.

-Me gustaría verte desnudo.

-¿Que?

-Yo siempre me imagine verte desnudo mientras te duchas- Hermione no supo explicarse, pero como Ron tenía la mente bien abierta, se imagino una escena en la que mientras se duchaba, una timida Hermione lo espiaba hasta ser descubierta, entonces el la invitaría y ella... ella...

Ron no se lo pensó mucho. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir el capricho de Hermione. Se desvistió rapido y cuando por fin quedo como Dios lo mando al mundo se acercó a ella sensualmente y le besó suavemente la mejilla, para luego susurrarle: te espero adentro y le señalo la puerta del baño; Hermione que estaba petrificada al ver el erecto miembro de Ron tan grande como nunca se lo imagino volvió a la realidad. Tenía que llevar a cabo su plan.

Recogió toda la ropa de Ron y se acercó a la ventana. Al momento que las abría, Ron apareció de improvisto y la vio lanzando su ropa al vacío.

-pe..., pero, por qué hiciste eso- se acercó a la ventana y vio como su ropa se enroscaba entre los arbustos, en donde habían una que otras parejitas calentonas sobre el césped.

-Si pensaste que se te sería fácil llevarme a la cama, con sólo algunos tragos de más, te equivocaste! No soy una de esas facilonas con las que estas acostumbrado a revolcarte- dijo furiosa- Eres un idiota de lo peor- lo barrió con la mirada y luego salió dejando al pobre petrificado.

Jamás se imagino que algo así en su vida le iba a pasar,. Ja! Pero eso le pasa por andar con las hormonas suelta y bueno pues, cuando están en ese plan, obviamente que los chicos ni de sus nombres se acuerdan. Ah! Pero a la que le iría bastante mal sería a Hermione, porque una vez Ron reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba pasando no era un sueño, juró por su honor y por el sexo, que esa humillación, Hermione Granger se las pagaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?- preguntaba Harry descolocado mirando a Ginny y sus amigos.

-Vaya! Si pensé que te ibas a alegrar de vernos aquí- decía la pelirroja con inocencia, pero Harry bien que supo estaba fingiendo y la verdad que no se equivoco, porque en cuanto ella llegó y lo vio con esa chica rubia que a simple vista se le veía hueca, decidió arruinarle el plancito a su amigo.

-Ah! – y miró con severidad a su amiga, por alguna razón no le creyó. Atrás, Issabel y Justin se mataban de la risa.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.

-Eh..., no, no interrumpes nada, pero preferiría estar a solas...- mas directo no podía ser.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, nos estamos viendo Harry y..., esto ¿Cómo se llama?.- le preguntó a Harry. Este hizo muecas raras como queriendo recordar algo..

-eh... – se encogió de hombros.

-Me llamo Tracy...- ay! Si tenía la voz horrorosa, calladita se veía mas bonita, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenía nada de bonita, pero seguramente en eso Harry no se estaba fijando y estaba poniendo en práctica su famosa ley del pescado.- Creo que no te lo dije¿verdad?

-No..- negó Harry..

-Oh! Bueno. – se tocó la cabeza un poco confundida. Ginny rió.

-Ya, mejor nos vamos- le decía a sus amigos- No vaya a ser que esto se contagioso...-Pero cuando lo hacía se topo cara a cara con Hermione que estaba que echaba chispas. Embistió a Harry separándolo del grupo y lo arrinconó contra la pared y le hablo bien de cerca:

-Dile tu amiguito que ni se me vuelva a acercar, porque a la próxima le va peor- y luego se fue..

Ginny miró interrogante a Harry- Esa no es la chica por la que Ron se está arrastrando?

-Eh..., sí.

-Oh! Estaba furiosa- Harry asintió- Entonces Ron debe estar en un gravísimo aprieto.

-Ya lo creo...

Harry llegó con Ron, al poco rato que se pusiera de acuerdo con Ginny en que ella iría a buscar a Draco, para darle el mensaje de SOS, que Harry le encargó.

-¿Qué ondas¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo luego de controlar sus ganas de reír, ya que su amigo estaba encuerado, con una mano adelante y la otra atrás junto a la ventana mirando hacía afuera, donde seguramente estaba su ropa.

Una vez que Ron le contó lo ocurrido, Harry se estaba revolcando en el piso de la mera risa. Le dolía hasta el estomago y hasta tuvo ganas de ir al baño. Ron tuvo que darle un cojinzazo en la cara para que se callara- Eh... Tú también tienes la culpa ¿Cómo te dejas engañar así?

-Es que..., si la hubieses visto. Se mostró afanosa y con ganas ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Jajaja, estas cosas sólo te ocurren a ti.

-Lo que si te digo, es que esa vieja me las paga.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo sabrás. Por lo pronto ayúdame a recobrar mi ropa.

Al momento de salir, Harry se encontró con Draco a punto de entrar, este, al encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos metidos en esa habitación, uno de ellos en cueros y el otro sonriendo como si estuviera satisfecho, su mente cochina se imagino barbaridad de obscenidades.

-Imbécil!- le dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto algo irritado, ya que su mejor amigo lo fichó de Gay.

Una vez, Ron repitió la historia, Draco se echo a reír a mas no poder, es decir no fue solidario y se comporto de peor manera que lo hizo Harry. Enojadísimo y con el orgullo herido, Ron se lanzó sobre Draco, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Forcejeaban porque el pelirrojo quería golpearlo y el rubio trataba de defenderse. Ninguno supo en que momento fue que a Ron se le soltó la sábana de la cintura y mucho menos cual fue la razón por la que termino debajo del rubio con el culito levantado, porque para mala suerte de ellos, Ginny e Isabel entraron sin tocar, se quedaron con la bocota bien abierta al ver semejante escena que parecía ser parte de una película pornográfica obscena.

-Esto..., perdón, no quisimos interrumpir- decía Ginny después de salir del estado de shock. Ron y Draco se dieron cuenta de la situación y trataron de enmendar el error.

-Oh, no, no, no es lo que ustedes se imaginan- decía Draco incorporándose a la vez que Ron se cubría con una almohada sus partes intimas.

-Ah¿no?- Ginny los miraba dudosa- Entonces que estaban haciendo. ¿Acaso estaban ensayando una escenas de "Secreto en la montaña" (1)?

-Payasa!- exclamó Ron. Las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

-Esto no es gracioso!- Draco se estaba sulfurando. Y Ginny sabía que eso era muy peligroso porque, "se estaba dudando del honor de dos machos!"

-Ya, chicos! No tiene porque sentirse tan mal. La homosexualidad no es ningún pecado.

-Mira niñita!- decía Draco arrastrando las palabras, pero ni así logró amedrentar a Isabel- no sé que estará pensando tu mente enferma, pero de algo debes estar segura: Nosotros, o por lo menos YO, soy bien hombre...

-EY!- exclamó Ron ofendido, pero Draco no se detuvo en seguir hablando.

-... y si lo dudas- la cogió de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo-.. ahorita mismo te demuestro mi GRAN, GRAN verdad que ni te la acabas...

Isabel sonrió- Sabes algo, todos los que dicen eso es porque realmente de GRAN, no tienen nada!

-UYYYY!- exclamaron al unísono los hermanos.

Draco sonrió. De verdad que esa chica era una insolente -¿Quieres probar?

Ya Isabel le iba a responder, pero Ginny intervino –Ay, ya, ya. Déjense de tonterías- y separó a Draco de su prima- Y, por favor, hablen de otra cosa que no sea de sexo, porque la verdad que ese tema me tiene cansada.

-Ey! Si nadie esta hablando de sexo aquí- le dijo a su hermano.

-Ah¿no? Y ese tonto de qué otra cosa estaba hablando!

-Eh...

-Yo sólo estoy defendiendo mi honor. No voy a permitir que me traten de Gay.

-Por favor, si ser Gay no es un pecado!

-Pero para mi es la peor aberración sexual!

-Error! La castidad es la peor aberración sexual!- declaró Ginny

-Querrás decir la más singular- corrigió Isabel

-Da lo mismo!

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita!- le dijo Ron a su hermana.

-Y yo...- decía Draco un poco más tranquilo- La castidad es peor que ser Gay, pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo.

-Que asco, Draco! Eres homofóbico y eso..., es repugnante

-Es mi punto de vista y si a ti no te parece pues piña! Cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas.

-Eso sí- le dio razón Isabel.

-Vaya! Hasta que por fin!- Entraba Harry a la habitación.

-Es que el perro no quería soltar tu calzoncillo.

-Jajajaja- risa general

-Idiota!- mascullo Ron- Ustedes!- señalo a las chicas y les hizo un gesto para que salieran, pero ella sólo se dieron la vuelta.

-Vistete, no más. Total nosotras no vamos a ver nada- decía Ginny.

-De eso, completamente de acuerdo primix!- las dos chicas se echaron a reír, ya que lo que dijeron lo dijeron con doble intención.

-Par de engreídas!

-Te escuché Ron!- le dijo su hermana.

Ron se metió al cuarto de baño y una vez se puso los pantalones atacó a su hermana con la famosa pregunta (cuando le hermano esta enojado porque estas en la misma fiesta que tu)¿Quién te invitó?

-Justin

-Y a ese¿Quién lo invitó?

-Un amigo del colegio. Creo que se llama Blas. Muy guapo el chico.

-Blas? Dijiste¿Blas?- preguntó Harry

-Sí¿Por qué?

-Por nada que te incumba. Vamos dime todo acerca de él.

-Oye idiota, pues con quién crees que estas hablando!- chillo Ginny ofendida por la forma en como Harry la sacudió violentamente de los hombros.

-¿eh?

-Te recuerdo, que no soy una de las zorritas con las que tiras. A mi me hablas y me tratas bonito y con respeto¿Okay?

Harry abrió y cerró estúpidamente la boca por la reacción agresiva de la chica. Miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo y estos sólo se reían de él. Se giró hacia Isabel y esta se encogió de hombros y alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Ya. Lo siento..., no fue mi intención faltarte el respeto, pero créeme que no hubiese actuado así si no fuera porque me es de suma importancia saber de él.

Ginny lo miró dudosa sin saber si disculparlo o no, pero pensándolo mejor le dijo que aceptaría sus disculpas solo si le decía porqué tanto interés. Desde luego, Harry no quería hablar del asunto, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba con el ego bajo, pero con los bueno amigos que tenía, se tuvo que aguantar escuchándolos mientras ellos le contaban a Ginny acerca del tal Blas que le gano a Serena.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- le dijo la pelirroja sentándose a un lado de él, sintiéndose igual de derrotada- entiendo como te sientes.- suspiró.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Ginny asintió desalentada, por eso Harry agregó- y a ti¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa, que a ella le encanta Blas desde que lo conoció- dijo Isabel.

-¿Qué?- los tres chicos exclamaron al unísono y miraron con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

-Te gusta ese tal Blas!- exclamó Harry mostrando su disconformidad

-A quién no. Si es el chico mas guapo y sexy e interesante que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida, sin ofender, claro!- agregó mirando a Harry que la miraba como queriéndola matar y luego para disimular, Ginny miró rápidamente a Ron y Draco.

-¡No lo puedo creer¿Qué le has visto de bueno?

-Supongo que lo mismo que Serena en él. Por cierto muy buen gusto tiene la chica!

-Ey! Eso fue un golpe bajo!

Ginny sonrió con maldad y luego agregó –Vamos! No te me pongas celoso- y había cogido entre sus manos el rostro de Harry, este se retiró rápido y se puso a lado de sus amigos que miraban divertido toda esa escena.

-Estoy celoso, pero no por ti precisamente.- Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo:

-Tu te lo pierdes.

Harry rodó sus ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y luego dijo:- Me vas a decir quien es ese tipo¿Sí o No?

-Pensé que lo conocías. Según tengo entendido que es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

-Pues que raro. No conocemos a nadie de nuestro entorno que tenga ese nombre. Te ha engañado- dijo socarrón.

-Ah! No sé, eso fue lo que me dijo Justin, a no ser que ustedes lo conozcan por su sobrenombre.

-Dispara!- ordenó Harry

-Tengo entendido, que muy pocas personas le llaman Blas, casi todos lo conocen como el Jaguar!

Tremendo bombazo que se soltó la pelirroja. Eso noqueo en el primer round a Harry. Si pensaba tener una oportunidad de deshacer la relación de Serena y Blas (ya que esa era una de sus especialidades), pues ahora que sabía quien era el tal Blas, estaba completamente seguro que no tendría opción contra él porque el Jaguar, era el Jaguar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1)"Secreto en la montaña", para mi la mejor película del año. No fue justo que no ganara el Oscar. Por otro lado, "Memorias de una Geisha", tiene bien merecido el premio de la academia, aunque confieso que estoy picona porque me habría gustado que ganara Harry Potter and The Globeth of Fire. En fin...

Oups! Creo que hice demasiado largo este capitulo. Espero que el próximo no me salga tan largo. Por otro lado este capitulo debería estar em la seccion de Mayores, pero como nadie la lee ahí, no me queda ed otro que ponerla en la seccion General.


End file.
